


Fours A Crowd

by ZebraLover468



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Brotherly Love, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Piece Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst, change of POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLover468/pseuds/ZebraLover468
Summary: In this world Sabo has a identical twin brother.Please welcome Sora!Move over Luffy! Hes the main character now.Unfortunately Plot Armor doesn't seem to be working.Now follow Sora, The defective Protagonist in his adventures.(Defective because no plot armor,im serious)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hes not reincarnated just a bit more mature and intelligent than normal.  
Definitely not a genius.  
Please Excuse my terrible writing

My earliest memories is of my brother and I being told we were better. Since day one Sabo and I have had to listen to our parents constantly droning on about our elevated status. How we would one day become successful and gain power and influence. That we would settle down with a daughter of one of the noble families and have good heirs. Its easy to tell just from that what poor parents they turned out to be. But the thing is, Sabo and I might have actually fallen for that drivel if it wasn't for the so called "trash" of Goa Kingdom. 

It was, ironically our parents fault. If they never showed us how lower class families live in hopes of cementing the idea of superiority in our minds, we'd never know how happy children were with parental affection. How lucky they were.

And really what does that make me if I envy that trash? Sabo seems to think its means hes scum. Really I fell like an idiot. I should have known the moment he told me of his thoughts that nothing good would come out of the situation. And I was right, Sabo was never good at keeping his mouth shut when it came to things he didn't like.  
_I really should stop this_, I mused. But a yell quickly cut that thought short.  
_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOURSELF AS A NOBLE! YOU SHOULD PROCLAIM IT WITH PRIDE!"_.

Outlook the III was hardly an imposing man, with his round shape and double chin. But he didn't need to be intimidating to scare Sabo. He was our father and we were supposed to obey him. So it was out of reflex Sabo cowered, but despite that he gritted his teeth, set his jaw and ground out his answer,

"I mean what I said, I will _never_ see myself as one!"  
I was surprised at how much emotion was in his tone and from fathers shocked face, he was as well. My mood instantly brightened. That didn't last long though as all too soon he turned around and shot me a nasty glare,

"And what about you boy? Do you have the same barbaric opinion?"

"yes..."

It was a quiet answer, so quiet I was sure he didn't hear it. I figured out pretty quickly I was wrong though. That was only reinforced when I saw his face start turning a strange shade of purple and a absolutely _enraged_ expression came upon his face. It was a testament to Sabo's will that he didn't even flinch in the face of the new developments. Surprisingly he didn't yell and in a deceptively calm tone voiced his thoughts,

"It seems the day has worn you out more than I thought, You are to go to your room and remain there until this temporary bout of insanity has ended," 

And with those final words he turned around and walked away from us, presumably to find go and tell a maid to find Stelly and call him for dinner. Exhausted from the events I just turned around when Sabo spoke up "Hey Sora? Do you think well ever find a way out?". Well thats awkward. "Uh,Maybe?" I offered weakly. My efforts were received with a decidedly unimpressed glare though Sabo had a hint of a smile on his lips even as he responded.

"I should have known better than ask you. Your such a moron!"

I took a moment to processes that and decided screw it and jumped him. We rolled around for a while until I finally got the upper hand but before I could pin Sabo, a maid, her name was Emily, I think came upon us and her scream of

"POOR YOUNG MASTERS!!!" was loud enough to wake the dead. I mean really is brawling all that surprising?

It had been a month since that incident and after a thorough scolding where by the end of Sabo and I were just barely managing to refrain from scowling, we were told to put extra effort into our studies when Sabo decided to be annoying.

I was finishing up my book on etiquette when Sabo caught my attention with all the subtlety of a cow with 12 legs on a marine battleship. And by that I mean he stormed up to the plush chair I was sitting on, took my book and told me he wanted to talk to me.  
When we found one of the many unused rooms in the Outlook home (who needs so many rooms, we dont even use them!) we went inside and shut the door.

"Well? What did you want Sabo?". Really I loved my brother and all but I was a bit annoyed at being interrupted when I was reading, The alternative was trying to find small animals to fight and as much as I would prefer that, I couldn't. Sabo who appeared really excited then deemed me worthy of an answer.

"Well, I've been thinking-". "Wow, you thinking?, thats dangerous!". Sabo only rolled his eyes at my antics. Normally he would get riled up, but we both knew we were both quite intellectual.

It didn't stop him from punching my arm though.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I was thinking that we could get out of here,". "Get out of-?!" Was this what I think it was? "Yea get out of here. Go and explore the world as pirates maybe? I could write about all my adventures, We would be free!"

"Well I agree with you on that Sabo, It would be nice..". Both Sabo and I started to drool as we imagined the two of us finding gold and actually having money. (That was our own, we had plenty from our family) It was quite the appealing prospect. Leaving and being in charge of ourselves, that is.

Slowly a wide grin stretched across my face, Sabo mirroring it. With the two of us together we could make a plan.  
"Operation, Escape Goa Kingdom is a go!"

And that is the day the two brothers started concocting a plan that would change their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

"What".

Sora could not believe what he just heard. Both he and Sabo had been trying to figure out a plan for almost three weeks now and it had yet to yield any results. The problem wasn't on how they would get out of the house, or how they would get money, oh no. It wouldn't be the first time they had snuck out, however rare it was, but when they did they often pick pocketed and got into fights. However minor they may be.The problem was that they needed a place to stay when they left. A place that was guaranteed to have the essentials for survival. And most importantly, a place were the two brothers could thrive.

So he must have misheard. "Would you care to repeat that Sabo?". "I said we can stay at Gray Terminal!"

Alright, so it seems Sabo had finally lost his mind. Closing the book he had been reading, he turned around and prepared for the oncoming migraine. "Sabo," was said in the same tone one would use when stating the obvious. "We cant go there. Its _Gray Terminal_!". "So?".

Was Sabo for real? "Sabo, Gray Terminal is were all the nobles dump trash! If we stay there we might get recognized! I know it has never happened before but thats because we never stayed long!" . "No we won't,". Sora just gaped at him. Seeing Sora's confusion Sabo elaborated. "As you said, Gray Terminal is were nobles dump things, but this is nobles. They're extremely wasteful, just yesterday we saw father throw away a completely good meal just because it had salt in it! And who would recognize us? We have been going there long enough that we have many skills nobles dont need. Sure our clothes could give us away but the residents at the terminal have no reason to report us. They all probably would think our family would be devastated at losing us, but they have Stelly and have told us multiple times we will never be successful. The people dont know that though. The only other people who could recognize would be other nobles, but there is no way any of them would be caught dead among the trash,". 

Now that I thought about it, it makes sense. I imagine we would need to learn more than just basics of fighting and stealing while living there, but then again, experience is the best teacher. Now they would just have to wait for a good time.

As it turns out, a good time was about a week later when Outlook III announced the family would be going to a tailor to get fitted for clothes that they would wear to the brothers sixth birthday in a month. Normally the tailor would come to them but this one was the best in the kingdom. Outlook III wanted to try and get him to work for him. A good best way to do that was visit him personally. Seeing as the tailor was located in the southern part of Goa Kingdom, it would take a while to get there. As it stood, the southern part was also the part closest to the gates of the kingdom, that would be an advantage. When they got there both Sabo and Sora could give their family the slip when waiting for their father to make a deal.

Unfortunately that meant they had to dress up.

"Well, it could be worse," was the first thing out of Sabo's mouth when he saw what they would be wearing. Sora agreed, it could definitely be worse, but it seemed being kind to the servants had quite a few benefits.

The clothes that had been laid out for Sabo consisted of a dark blue jacket, bright blue shorts, a dark blue long sleeved shirt along with a white cravat and black shoes. What made his clothes stand out from other nobles was his belt with the oval golden buckle. Then to finish it of he was wearing his favorite top hat which was black, with dark blue goggles resting on the rim. 

I however was to wear a white dress shirt, A light blue waistcoat, some grey shorts, and some black shoes. I was also going to wear my favorite top hat which had light blue bandages wrapped around half of it. I would've worn something different if I could but this was already pushing it. 

After we got dressed we met up with our parents in the foyer. They were were waiting there with Stelly. "Took long enough for you to arrive, next time come earlier!" was our fathers reply to our presence. Really I couldn't wait to leave. After watching our mother fuss over Stelly's tie, our carriage finally arrived. We all got in with Sabo, Stelly, and I on one side, while mother and father sat across from us. 

It was quite the boring and really uncomfortable ride. There was no talking and father just stared at us. Very strange. After what felt like days but was only a hour, we finally arrived at the tailors shop. 

This was it.

In less than an hour we would leave for good. 

"Stelly, Didit, accompany me to the shop. Sabo and Sora wait in the carriage for your turn to be fitted,", and everyone did just that. After they were all finally gone Sabo turned to me, "Alright, stick to the plan and well be fine,". I think he was reassuring both of us. "Alright,".

And with that we were off. 

We jumped out of the carriage and ran straight for the back alley we knew was near here. We had used it more than once to sneak back home. From that back alley we went down a straight path to were it was connected to a hole in the wall that surrounded Goa Kingdom. 

To hide the hole there was a big piece of wood in front of it. I quickly moved the wood away from the hole while Sabo crawled through. I followed right after. We didn't bother looking back to see if anyone had been chasing us. We just ran and ran, until finally we saw the looming junk piles up ahead. That just made us run even faster. Before we knew it we were _among_ those junk piles. 

We did it. We actually did it! 

We made it to Gray Terminal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 12 am  
also a bit rushed because I had to be up by 11

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the prologue.  
The plot starts however slowly next chapter  
I was also experimenting.  
The writing will get better I promise  
Also the reason Sora's wording is sophisticated for a 5 year old is because hes a noble.  
Over time I plan on him having a less refined vocabulary but still pretty Sophisticated.


End file.
